Conventional spools for line trimmers have a central hub and a pair of axially spaced and radially extending annular flanges forming an annular chamber, which is U-shaped in cross-section, for receiving filament line. The spools are often made of a rigid molded plastic.
Typically, a pair of lengths of filament line are wound on the spool. First ends of each filament line are secured by tape or other means to the central hub. The majority of the remainder of the filament lines is then tautly wrapped about the hub to prevent unravelling or tangling of the lines. Small lengths of each line, approximately four to eight inches, are allowed to extend freely from the spool.
The spool is then installed within a housing of a line trimmer head. The spool is usually connected relative to and rotates with the housing which is driven by a shaft connected to a motor or engine. The housing usually contains two diametrically opposed apertures for receiving the two free ends of the filament lines. These free ends, which move with the spool and housing during operation of the line trimmer, cut vegetation as they rotate.
The installation of the spool and filament lines into the line trimmer head requires a good deal of manual dexterity. Each of the two free ends of the filament line must be held taut to prevent the lines from unravelling while the spool is properly aligned and mounted into the housing of the line trimmer head. Simultaneously, the free ends of the filament lines must be threaded through the apertures in the housing. Accordingly, this installation can be difficult and frustrating.
The present invention provides a spool which is easier to mount into a head of a line trimmer.